


Young heroes

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Kid Felicity Smoak, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Nyssa al Guhl, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kid agents, Mention of Death, Mentions of Sam and Dean Winchester - Freeform, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Natasha's Parents, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, mention of cutting, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: When May and Coulson catch Skye lying to them they try to find out the truth. How exactly do you tell your adoptive parents that you have nine siblings and that seven of them, including yourself, are working for Shield?





	1. Skye get's in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is not English so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes

When Skye walked in the front door she was immediately met with two very angry adults.  
„Sit“ her mother orders pointing to the couch. Skye took off her jacket and shoes and sat down.  
„Where have you been?!“ Skye looked at her hands. „We trusted you to go to your friend's house every week to study, and now we find out you’ve been lying to us for months“ Skye still didn’t say anything. „So I’m going to ask again, where have you been?“  
„Skye!“ Phil yelled loudly. Both parents saw how she flinched and sunk into herself. „If you won’t tell us where you were, maybe you could tell us why you’ve been lying to us in the first place.“ Skye stayed quite.  
„Fine, if you don’t want to talk go up to you’re room“ May spoke. Skye stood up not once looking at her parents, she quickly ran up the stairs bumping straight into Natasha.  
„Hey, what's…?“ she trailed off when she saw Skye’s face.  
„Please, “ her sister said in a desperate voice before running into her room. Confused Nat walked down the stairs into the living room.  
„What happened, you guys looked pissed?“  
„Sit down, “ her father said, his tone making it clear that this was not the time for asking questions.

„Have you noticed anything different about Skye?“ May asks her daughter once she was seated on the couch.  
„Why?“  
„She has been lying to us. She is always at Jemma's house on Tuesdays and Fridays. And it’s true that she is there every Friday to study. But she was never there on Tuesdays.“  
„What do you mean? Where has she been?“ Nat asks playing dumm  
„That’s what we’d like to know“  
„It’s not like her to lie to you. She’s still scared you’ll send her away one day if she’s too bad“ Natasha says. Sadly it was true, no matter what they said Skye still thinks they will send her away, if she disobeys them to much.  
„Exactly, so what does she think she has to hide from us“ Silence.  
„Nat do you have any ideas?“ Nat stays silent looking away.  
„Nat please“ her father begged her. Natasha looked up at her parents and eventually sighed.  
„I don’t know where she is going…“ Nat started.  
„But?“  
„I know who she’s with and some of what they are doing“ she admitted quietly.  
„And?“  
„That’s all i can say, I’m sorry but I promised i wouldn’t say anything. And considering recent events that is a promise I will keep.“  
„Why won’t she tell us what she’s doing?“  
„She’s not doing drugs or anything“ Nat quickly spoke. „ She would never do that“ her parents stared at her waiting for her to say more, but she never did. „That’s all I can say“ Natasha stood up and walked towards the stairs.  
„Don’t be too harsh with her, she’s doing good“ She spoke before she was out the room.  
May, Phil and Trip looked after her confused. 

Later (Coulson and May)

„I don’t understand anything anymore. Why would Skye lie to us. And if Natasha knew why wouldn’t she tell us?“ Phil asks his wife.  
„I don’t know but Nat really believes that Skye is doing the right thing otherwise she would have told us“  
„Skye didn’t even look at us“  
„I’m not sure she wants to lie“  
„You think she’s being pressured into it?“  
„No I think she feels stuck. I don’t think she’s being pressured into anything, Natasha would have said something“ Phil nodded, she was right.  
„Should we try to talk to her again?“  
„I’ll talk to her, you go talk to Natasha. See if she’s willing to share anything else“  
May walked up to Skye’s door and lightly knocked. When she didn’t hear anything she carefully opened it. It was dark inside the room. The sun had almost set completely so it didn’t leave much light in Skye's room. And apparently the teen hadn’t felt the need to turn on any of the lights in her room. May looked around and spotted Skye in the corner of her room, hurled up against the wall with a soft blanket. Even in the low light she could tell that Skye had cried.  
„Skye?“ the girl looked up startled but quickly laid her head back against the wall when she recognized who it was. New tears pooled in her eyes, she didn’t like lying to her parents. But she couldn’t tell them what was really going on.  
„Skye you know you can trust us“ May states kneeling down next to the girl. She didn’t get a response, but May didn’t expect one. „If you want to talk to us, we are both right here. And we would never hurt you“ May stayed a while sitting across from her daughter. But eventually she left. She was almost at the door when she heard a whisper.  
„I’m sorry“ she looked over her shoulder to see that Skye hadn’t moved from her position. She left.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha knows someone who could potentially help

A couple of days latter and nothing had changed. Skye hadn’t said anything and neither had Natasha. Skye barely said anything anymore. Besides ‚Thank you‘ and ‚I’m fine‘ they hadn’t gotten anything out of their youngest daughter. Skye didn’t go out anymore either. She came back from school and went straight to her room. She only came down to eat dinner. May and Phil were increasingly worried. Their daughter hadn’t even made eye contact with them since that day. 

„It’s not like she wanted to tell me“ Nat spoke from the door. She had walked in on her parents once again discussing Skye and she just couldn’t stay quite. She cursed herself when she saw the look her parents were giving her.  
„What do you mean she didn’t want to tell you?“  
„I walked in on her….doing something and I started to ask questions. She convinced me that it was nothing. And I believed her, but after that stuff started to pile up and I confronted her about it. I had already figured out part of it and she eventually agreed to tell me, when I threatened to tell you. I don’t know everything, and I’m not sure I even want to.“  
„You know, you’re only making us worry more with what you just said?“  
„Probably, and if I was convinced it would help if you knew, I would have told you months ago.“  
„You don’t think we could help?“  
„ I don’t know. I think I don’t understand half of what’s going on. And I think Skye can handle herself allot better than what she has us believing.“  
„What do you mean?“ but Nat didn’t answer so May decided to ask something else.  
„Has she talked to you?“  
„ Accept for one desperate ‚thank you‘ no“  
„ Have you tried talking to her“ Nat shook her head.  
„Why not?“ her parents looked at her confused.  
„She doesn’t need me she needs someone who understands what she’s going threw. I’m not that person. Besides Skye can be very scary when she’s angry“  
„Why would she be angry at you?“  
„She’s not. She’s angry with herself. Disappointed in herself. And she doesn’t want to let any of that out on any of us. That’s why she’s not talking.“  
„She’s scared that if she starts talking she’ll start yelling“ May states. Her daughter nods and looks away.  
„Do you know someone who could help her?“ It was along shot , but the way Nat had said that Skye needed someone who understood…she made it sound like she knew someone. Natasha didn’t answer at first.  
„I may, but they aren’t here at the moment. They won’t be for another two weeks, I think. I can try to contact them, but I’m not making any promises. They are Skye's friends not mine“ with that she left. She didn’t want to answer any more questions.


	3. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coulson's get visitors and May and Coulson find out allot of things they couldn't have ever had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of cutting. Death of a character mentioned ( nothing major)  
I hope this all makes sense :) Please ask if anything doesn't.

Two weeks later 9pm

The doorbell rang and Phil quickly stood up to open it. He was met with two teens, they were a little older than Natasha he guessed. But not in college yet. They didn’t look well he noticed. Somehow cold. Could someone even look cold?  
„I’m sorry for disturbing you“ one of them spoke pulling him out of his thoughts.  
„Dad who is it!“ Nat stepped into sight and recognition filled her face. She quickly pushed the door open and let the two girls enter. „Skye!“ she yelled into the house. May walked into the living room after she heard Natasha yell. She looked over the two teens. She didn’t know them. They looked haunted, but still somehow tough. The agent inside her was telling her that something was wrong. She wasn’t sure if wrong necessarily meant dangerous, but something was definitely wrong.  
She was about to speak when she heard Skye step into the room. She gave the strangers one look and immediately told her sister to get a black bag from her closet. She walked over to the girls and looked them over more closely.  
They seamed to have a conversation with just their eyes and Skye only turned around when Nat handed her the bag.  
„Sit“ she ordered. The two girls did. They watched as Skye opened the large duffel bag and got out some medical supplies.  
„We can do this ourselves later“ the more Asian looking girl spoke. She wasn’t American May and Coulson quickly realized. Skye raised her eyebrows at the two and neither of them could stop the small smile creep on their lips.  
Skye motioned for them to remove any cloth surrounding their wounds.  
„Skye“ one of the girls said, the name and tone of her voice obviously meaning something. Skye turned to her parents and her sister.   
„Nat turn around“  
„What? Why?“  
„You don’t need to see this“ the Asian girl told her Natasha huffed out an annoyed breath but turned around. „Why am I the only one?“  
„Because it’s taking all of mom and dads control to not jump over here and take care of this themselves.“ Skye told her and than she looked at her parents. „Which you are not going to, because they will kill you if you touch them“ Skye told them matter of factly. She turned back to Nyssa and Felicity and started to take care of their wounds.  
Skye's parents couldn’t believe what they were seeing right now. Their 12 year old daughter was stitching up two strangers like it was nothing. Not to mention that this was the first time they had heard Skye say more than two words in weeks.  
„You gonna tell me what the hell you doing here? You know that this place is off limits. If someone followed you here than this position is compromised and so are all the people living here. Thought we had a very clear rule about you coming here. Especially if it’s still light out“ Skye rambled quietly.  
„Skye!“ Skye looked up at Felicity.   
„You shut me out“ she stated quietly. „I was scared“  
„I know, I am sorry. I didn’t what you to feel all of this“  
„And you know we would never come here if it wasn’t important“ Nyssa added.  
„So who’s dead?“ Phil and May raised their eyebrows at the cold question.  
„Later“ Skye nodded. She was right she needed to focus on this right now, and her parents want an explanation. It was quite for a few long moments, you could practically hear everyones thoughts reeling.   
Skye finished up and packed everything she could away again and handed them both a set of new cloths. The two girls thanked her and shortly stepped out to change. No one said anything. Skye didn’t turn around to look at them. Nat finally moved after her mother told her to go upstairs. 

„You want an explanation“ the Asian girl spoke as she reenters the room  
„Yes“ May said. „But let’s start with your names“  
„I’m Felicity and that’s Nyssa were Skye’s sisters“ May and Phil raised their eyebrows at the introduction.  
„We met when I was 3“ Skye sighed.  
„First things first. You are not supposed to know any of the things we are about to tell you. You can confirm them with your old contacts but you leave Nyssa out of it. That's the deal“ Felicity firmly spoke.  
„Why?“  
“You’ll understand in a minute. But you have to agree first“  
„We agree“ Phil quickly says. And May nodded when the three girls looked at her expectantly.

„I was dropped off at the Orphanage when I was around 6 months old by a SHIELD agent“ Skye started. Coulson and May gasp. That was not even remotely anything they had imagined. But now that SHIELD was on the table they could already guess where this would be heading. „I was tested every year to see if I had any special abilities or remembered anything. That’s how I met Felicity and eventually Nyssa. Fee already worked for Shield and when it became apparent that I was a genius and that I picked up things very quickly she started to train me. When Fury got wind of the situation he hired me as well. I lived with them“ she pointed to her sisters „ever since“  
„But then an old enemy put out money on Skye’s head and it was to dangerous for her to go on missions. We didn’t want her to be alone at the house or pull any more attention to our position. So Fury set up this thing. You as former SHIELD agents could handle any danger and your house has a good security system. We would also immediately know if anything was wrong and be close by to help“  
Silence.  
„So, when you weren’t going to Jemma's you were working?“  
„Training mostly. I couldn’t go on any long missions without making you suspicious“ Skye told them.  
„So you’re telling us all of this was you just following orders?“  
„Partly, yes“  
„And the other part?“  
„I was protecting my family. Both of them“  
„Protect them from what?“  
„You don’t approve of this. Not one single bit.“ Skye put up a hand when Phil wanted to say something. „So what exactly do think would have happened if I told you that there are a bunch of kids living alone in a house outside of town taking care of themselves?“  
„You never said anything about you living alone“  
„Because you are going to march into March into Fury's office tomorrow morning ranting to him that he is irresponsible and that you do not approve of this and that I am legally you’re daughter yada yada. All that stuff. And all Fury is going to say is that I’m an asset and that the only reason he gave us work in the first place is because we threatened to destroy SHIELD if he didn’t.“  
„And then he’s going to tell you that he can’t do anything to stop us. That he’s learned his lesson in standing against us and that it is a bad idea“ Felicity continued.  
„You threatened to destroy SHIELD?“  
„We needed money and resources to survive“ Nysa answers bluntly.   
„And that’s all it took for Fury to send little kids on missions were you would get shot at.?“  
„Believe me this is normal“ Skye mutters. She sighs. „ We go on any mission he would send you on as well. We are kids no one would expect danger from us. Fury uses that to his advantage“  
„If we do go to Fury, why are we supposed to leave you out of this?“  
„She doesn’t work for SHIELD. We have a… understanding with Fury. He gives us the mission and we use any resources we see fit to pull it off.“  
„As long as SHIELD doesn’t know who we are asking for help“  
„Why?“  
„Because some things even SHIELD doesn’t know about. And we’d like to keep some of the agents sanity.“  
„You don’t need to protect us“  
„We do. That’s our Job. We keep all this. All these different world separate.“  
„Why did Shield keep aliens a secret?“ Felicity asks, thinking they might understand with this approach.  
„Because the human race wasn’t ready for it“ Coulson answers.  
„And you have enough on you’re to do list with doing what you are doing. And Other organization handles different things. That’s just how it works.“   
„It’s not like no grown up knows.“ Skye threw in.  
„And the ones that do, agree with us“ Felicity told them. „So you keep Nysa out of it.“ Her tone was threatening and hard.   
„So you’re parents approve of this“ May asks after a stretched moment of Silence.  
„Yes“ Nysa answers.  
„My parents are dead. I protect my family“  
„Same“  
„How many kids exactly has Fury working for him?“  
„Officially? Us and four other siblings of ours. “ May and Phil nod.  
„We still don’t approve of this. You are kids you are not supposed to see these things“  
„To late for that“  
„They saw these things before they started to work for Shield.“  
„The world is a dark and complicated place. We are protecting other children from seeing that“   
„I didn’t think you would approve, which is one of the many reasons I didn’t tell you. But this is my life and that’s not going to change.“  
„As much as this is a great talk we do need to go back home. And before that we need to talk to Skye“ May and Phil nod, the ‚Who’s dead?‘ ringing in there heads. Skye, Nysa and Felicity move up the stairs to Skye’s room with the duffle bag and May can’t help but notice once again how comfortable the three seam around each other.

„Well that was a turn of events“ Phil announced when the girls had closed the door.  
„Did you know anything about SHIELD training kids?“  
„No“  
„So what are we going to do know?“  
„Well go storm Fury’s office ranting to him that he is irresponsible and that we do not approve of this and that Skye is legally you’re daughter“ Phil quoted making both of them chuckle.   
„This is every bit my fault!“ Skye yelled catching her parents attention. „I was supposed to be there!“  
„There is nothing you could have done“ Coulson and May give each other one look and walk up to there daughters room. When they see that Natasha was standing in the hallway listening to the conversation they send her to her room. She didn’t need to hear this.  
„Nothing I could have done? She wasn’t even supposed to be on the mission this was our Job not hers.“ They carefully open the door taking in the situation.  
„Skye“ Nyssa warned, but Skye didn’t listen.  
„Yet here I am playing happy family!“  
„What would have been the difference if you had been there huh? Then both of us would be dead right know, how would you’re family handle that!“  
„Don’t play that card with me. I should have left years ago, just like we planned it. Instead I got attached“  
„Both of you shut up! There are other people in this house who do not have to hear this conversation!“ Nyssa told them both in a strict tone. The three starred at each other for a few moments. May and Coulson were taking aback by her tone. And it immediately turned into sadness as they saw how exhausted all of them looked.  
„I should have been there“ Skye whispers.  
„But you weren’t, and we can’t change anything now“ Felicity told her softly.  
„Life sucks“ Skye spoke the first tears slipping, her control from the last few weeks gone. In seconds Felicity rapped her into a hug and they both sank to the floor. Felicity letting her sister cry it out while she whispered southing words to her.   
Nysa took the opportunity to slip out and Phil and May could see how she ushered a spying Nat into her room again.   
These girls weren’t kids, they were adults. They had seen way to much for their small spam of life. They took care of each other and carried the weight of the world. And somehow they weren’t dead yet.  
Nyssa reappeared once Skye had calmed down and had fallen asleep. Half a look passed between Fee and Nyssa and Nyssa grabbed the duffle bag and sat down beside them. She carefully rolled up Skies sleeve and turned her arm so she could take care of the cuts the brunette had inflicted on herself in the last weeks.  
May and Coulson gasp. They hadn’t thought that Skye was capable of something like that. They hadn’t noticed anything. And they cursed themselves for it. The watched as Nyssa took care of t wounds, for the second time that night it took all of their restraint to not jump in and ask questions or do it themselves.   
„So floor or bed?“ Nyssa asked once she was done.  
„Bed, you are not sleeping on the floor with those wounds“ Skye mumbled, Felicity smiling sadly at how good her sister has become in taking care of them. Nysa nodded and in one swift move picked up Skye and gently lay her down on the bed. Felicity snuggled up to her a protective arm around her.  
„I’ll go check on the others“ Nysa softly announced. She was about to leave when a hand enclosed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed.  
„They can handle another night without you“ Skye said firmly encircling her waist to make sure she doesn’t leave. Nyssa smiles and settles down. May and Coulson watch the three girls for a couple of moments both parents smiling at the sight. And pressing down laughter when they see Nyssa and Felicity shortly fighting over which of them would have a protective arm around who.

They closed the door and collected their thoughts for a moment before checking on Nat, who was already in bed.  
„You okay?“ her father asked her softly.  
„Yeah, I think so“  
„It’s okay if you’re not“  
„I’m sorry I didn’t say anything“ her mother smiled at her and hugged her. „I didn’t want anybody to get hurt“  
„It’s okay you couldn’t have known, and they will get better“  
„I know, Nyssa talked to me earlier“   
„Do you like her?“  
„She’s a little different, very direct. She doesn’t talk around something, you know. It’s a nice change. But she’s scary too. I swear you do not want to see her glare.“  
„Do you know where she comes from?“  
„Asia, somewhere in the Himalayas I believe. She’s not always here. I think It’s always half a year here and half a year back home, something like that. Skye told me it’s very different from here“  
„The Himalayas have very traditional cultures. It’s not like here with big city and a shop at every street corner“ May explains.  
„Felicity teases her allot with the fact that her place is huge, but she can’t navigate threw a mall.“ Nat chuckles at the memory. „ Those two are so in love“ this earned her four raised eyebrows from her parents.  
„What!“   
„Are you sure?“  
„I’m sure, their so cute together. They don’t show it much. Actually they never show it. Sometimes when their around Skye….It’s the teasing. That’s how you can tell.“  
„Are they together?“  
„According to Skye yes, but it’s a secret. Nyssa’s parents don’t approve.“  
„We won’t tell a soul“ Phil vowed. Nat nodded and yawned and her parents wished her a good bye.

Parents bed room

„Well this was all very….interesting“  
„Mmh. I can’t believe we missed Skye cutting herself. If I’d just checked up on her more…“  
„She’s obviously good at hiding it, They all are:“  
„They take good care of each other, their bond has to be extraordinary“  
„There definitely not you’re average children“  
„I still can’t believe that they lived in a house alone without any parents supervision“  
„How do you think all of this started?“  
„What do you mean“  
„Well something must have compelled them to start all of this. Learn how fight and stuff“  
„And how did a child from the Himalayas get involved?“  
„I don’t think we can believe everything Nat tells us. Skye wanted to protect her family and if they do work for SHIELD Skye probably made some stuff up and bended the truth“  
„You really think that they are together?“ May shrugged her shoulders.  
„If they are it’s one more reason to not tell anybody about Nyssa“ They both thought about it until Phil groaned  
„How can they be so calm and collected about all of this. Skye didn’t even wince when she saw their wounds.“  
„I feel like they don’t know any better.“ Coulson nodded.  
„God this is messed up on so may levels“

There was a knock on the door.  
„Come in“ Felicity silently opened the door and enter the room. May and Coulson looked at her confused and waited for her to say something. She stared at them for a long moment.  
„The cutting, it’s not you’re fault.“ Felicity finally spoke, May was about to respond something but Felicity cut her off. „I saw the look you had when you saw the scars. It’s not you’re fault. You couldn’t have known and she is very good at hiding it“  
„You noticed“  
„Because I felt the cuts.“ Felicity sighed. „ Skye and I are linked. It’s a little complicated but basically means that whatever she feels I feel and the other way around.“ Felicity left out the part were they can read each others minds, because it’s always a useful trick and it would be to much for the parents right now. „We can control it a little. That’s what Skye meant when she said that I shut her out. I stopped letting her feel what I feel. It takes allot of control that’s why we don’t do it to much. But that’s the reason she started to cut. When one of us shuts the other one out you get this lonely feeling. It’s like part of you is missing. It hurts but it’s not as bad as bullet or stab wounds“  
„So you shut her out because you didn’t want her to feel you’re wound?“  
„Yes, also as you probably guessed from earlier a friend didn’t survive this mission. I wanted to be there when she found out so she wouldn’t do anything stupid“  
„That’s very considerate of you“  
„She would do the same for me“  
„How did you become linked?“  
„That’s something I can’t explain. Keeping worlds different and all that stuff“ it sounded surprisingly apologetic.  
„Why are you telling us this“  
„Percussion. That is the one of a few things you should have known earlier.“  
„Why?“  
„If I get hurt she get’s hurt. If I get shot she get’s shot. My life is complicated and a part of it is very bad and sadly we didn’t know how to control it for a long time. She was feeling the same things I was feeling and it wasn’t good for her. And she din’t need to know somethings so early on. It’s not like I’m all to happy about her working for SHIELD but it was a more safer option.“  
„That’s allot of responsibility“ Felicity shrugged.  
„The link has it’s good sides too and they mostly out way the cons. It’s not that bad“ meaning there was worse.  
„How did you get involved in all of this were you’re parents agents or something?“  
„No. I got involved threw friends and other groups. Like I said before SHIELD was the safest option.“  
„How old were you?“  
„When I started helping people? 7. I started working for SHIELD when I was 8 or 9 I think.“  
„You were all so young I mean Skye's only…“ May stopped confused when she saw Felicity quickly clamping her hands over her ears.  
„Don’t tell me how old she is“  
„What?“  
„I don’t want to know“  
„What?“  
„Having half of my siblings working like this is bad enough I don’t need to be reminded of how young they are.“ Felicity admitted, for the first time since they met Felicity a few houres ago they could see the sadness in her eyes.  
„You don’t know how old you’re siblings are?“ Coulson asked perplexed  
„No, we stopped counting the years.“  
„How do you celebrate birthdays?“   
„We don’t“   
„But you know how old you are“ Felicity shook her head.  
„Did Skye want this too? To forget her age?“ May asked sadly.  
„Yes, but since she never knew how old she was in the first place….“  
„What do you mean?“  
„When she was dropped of at the orphanage no one knew how old she was, they just guessed. And since Skye was weak at the time they could have been off by up to two years.“  
There was a pause everyone talking in the information.  
„Anyway that is not what I came in here to tell you, I only wanted to tell you not to worry about the cutting, we’ll handle it. I should go back to sleep, It’s not often you get an opportunity to sleep an entire night. And Skye will be mad if I didn’t sleep. You raised her well.“  
„Well it seams we weren’t the only ones“  
„She’s my sister. I don’t have to tell you that hurting her would not end well for you“ May and Coulson shake there heads. Satisfied Felicity left there room leaving the door slightly ajar witch confused May and Coulson. But then they heard Skye's tired voice.  
„You just had to threaten them, didn’t you?“  
„Yep“ there was a pause.  
„Thank you“  
„Always“


	4. next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May understands how serious this all really is.

Next day  
May woke up surprisingly early and decided to go downstairs. She wouldn’t sleep anymore. When she stepped into the living room she was met with the sight of Felicity, Nysa and Skye doing Tai Chi all of there eyes closed as they moved fluently and silently. They were standing in a triangle facing away from each other. She watched as the three concentrated on the movements and effortlessly completed each movement.  
„1“ Skye suddenly said. Not stopping in her movements.  
„2“ Felicity continued. There was a long pause.  
„3“ Nysa spoke. Felicity, Skye and Nysa turned around and in quick moves attacked each other. May was about to stop them when she noticed that they weren’t hurting each other. They were sparing, blocking each move the other delivered with precision and speed. They kept it up for a good amount of time never pinning each other until Skye gave a signal and they all stepped back.   
„You okay?“ she asked her sisters, who both nod in answer. The three of them walked into the kitchen were Nysa filled them each a tall glass of water. They quickly drank it before each filling it up one more time.  
„God we haven’t done that in ages.“  
„Train together, or train that little?“ Skye rolled her eyes  
„Train together“   
„Well if you two would maybe get over you’re love of knives…“  
„You two and Arrows aren’t any better.“ Skye shoot back. They bicker for a few moments each of them enjoying the down time.  
„You know we got to talk about this“ Felicity finally spoke.  
„Witch ‚this‘ is this exactly?“  
„You’re parents know now“ Nysa states.  
„We need to prepare on whatever they decide to do“  
„Well best case scenario their okay with all of this and nothing changes.“  
„Or they make me leave in which case I would live at the house and nothing on that front would change“ Skye so easily saying that they would set her out on the streets made Mays heart hurt and she wanted to tell her daughter that that would never happened.  
„And if they send you back to the orphanage you’ll run“ Skye nods.  
„They could also decide that you aren’t allowed to work anymore“  
„But there are multiple ways that could go. If I’m not allowed to work at all we are going to have a huge problem. If I’m still allowed to hack and programs we’d still have a steady income“  
„The first scenario is what’s worrying me. This is the last year my dad is paying remember? And Chris and Evan are starting med school“ Felicity nods.  
„Well I’ll still make money . That covers the costs of the house for a while. But it’s not a long term solution.“  
„What if Sam and Dean teach some self defense classes?“  
„With what credentials?“  
„We can make them, it shouldn’t be a problem. That gives us bout an extra 200$ a month. If John doesn’t have anything against it.“  
„And Layla and Barry can do something like that as well that gives us 400$ that should be enough to cover food,water, electricity and heating if we be careful.“   
„Okay and what about the other safe houses? And all the charities we are founding?“  
„We’ll need to sell at least one of the houses. I’m not going to stop founding Charities. They are saving kids around the world that’s more important than safe houses.“  
„We can ask Fury if we can get medical equipment for Free we can pay him back later when we can all work again.“  
„The good news is that the CIA is looking into building a new training Facility for tac teams and special forces.“  
„Sound easy enough“  
„And I’m sure Riley could help with the security stuff“  
„We can offer Fury some of our new Designs that should give us a couple thousand dollars.“  
„You know the timing of this sucks.“  
„It’ll be fine. We’ve paid most of the bills for this year already and if it really comes down to it we can use our funds“  
„Those are for emergencies only. This doesn’t classify as that kind of emergency“  
„That’s why I said ‚when it comes down to it‘“  
„Now that that’s settled what are we going to do if they report that there are a bunch of kids living in house alone?“  
„Hide out at Shield. Or relocate for now. They don’t know any of our complete names and they don’t even have an address or any other proof. You’re going to have to burn our cloths from last night though“  
„Of course“  
„And if they don’t want her seeing us?“  
„Have we ever cared about that? We sneaked into quarantine to see each other I think we’ll manage. I know you don’t like lying to them but I’m not going to let them separate us“  
„Of course not“  
„And Skye if they try anything…“  
„I know, I know“   
„You’re trying to make me feel guilty right?“ May asks from the door.  
„Is it working?“ Skye asks. May sighed defeated, she knows that the girls knew she was there the entire time but she also knew that these were all real possibilities, they were worrying about.  
„Skye we would never send you away or separate you from you’re siblings, never you understand me?“ Skye nodded. And May could see how relived she was. „That said I do not know how we are going to handle this yet, we talked about it last night a little and we are going to go see Fury in a couple of hours. One thing we agreed on though is that you’re siblings are coming over for Dinner once a week“  
„That’s very nice but we can take care of ourselves and we wouldn’t want to intrude like that“  
„You’re not a burden. You’re coming over once a week if it’s just you two or your brothers or all of you is up to you“ May insisted.  
„When we are complete we are 9 kids I think that be a bit much but two or three of us can come over.“   
„Like I said that’s up to you, just tell us at the beginning of the week when and how many of you are coming over.“  
„Thank you“ Nyssa says.


	5. Maria Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hub  
After their talk with Fury they meet Maria in the halls

„What are you two doing here?“ Maria asks confused when she meets Coulson and May at Shield.  
„We found out that you are working with one of our children“ Maria gasped. She couldn't read either of them and was scarred they were going to rip her head of.  
„You know about that huh?“  
„Yeah“  
„She’s really good and she's trained“ Maria assured them quickly.  
„I’m starting to see that, but they are to young for all of this. This morning they were taking about money and how many other jobs they’ll need to do to survive“  
„Sounds about right. Look I know that all of this seams a little bizarre, but they know what their doing and it’s not like they are going to stop just because we tell them to. They weren’t always working for Shield. They don’t even ONLY do shield stuff now. The way I see it is that this is one part of their lives were at least some grown ups look after them in some way.“ she explained.  
„Yeah and in the mean time they get shot at“ Coulson mutters.  
„What happened to Felicity, she seams so…distant in a way?“  
„Felicity is a complicated story, and I’m sorry but this one is definitely one of those that have to come from her.“  
„How old is she?“  
„17 I believe, but don’t mention it around them, they don’t want to know their ages:“  
„Yeah we heard about that“  
„Do you know anything about an asian girl they hang out with sometimes?“ May asks carefully, she knows she technically promised not to mention Nyssa but she was curious and worried.  
„Maybe it’s one of their contacts? Do you know her codename?“ May and Coulson shake their heads. „Whoever she is, she must be pretty special if you met her. We don’t know all of their contacts and considering what happened the last time we pride a little to much… I’d say it’s better you don’t mention her around here.“  
„What happened?“  
„Fury became a prime target of one of their enemies and after they took care of that we didn’t ask anymore questions.“  
„And you think they can handle all of this?“   
„They can. They grew up like this. The've learned to cope with all the things they see. And they take really good care of each other. Why are you looking at me like that?"   
„Well two Girls came to our House last night with a gunshot wound and a knife wound and my twelve year old daughter stitched them up like it was nothing and then we find out she's been cutting. So yeah I'm a little worried about their mental health“ May tells her.  
„They can stitch up almost any wound and the do have medical training. And I know that mentally it isn't the easiest thing but we've tried to help with therapy and it didn't go well at all. They handle problems amongst themselves. About the cutting…actually I can't really say much. They don't advertise their scars. It they do cut they handle it. They take care of each other just like any good family would.“   
„So none of them are actually related?“ Coulson questions  
„I don't know for sure. Felicity’s adopted brothers are twins and they do have two other brothers who are related and their father is still alive. Everybody else isn't blood related. Of course I don't know much about their contacts“ Maria explains  
„And that’s just okay? I mean Shield always wants to know everything.“   
„I think Fury would rather have SHIELD standing than know everything“   
„Can they really do that?“ Maria nodded  
„Don't ever underestimate them. It will come back to bite you“ 


	6. Quick thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philinda get a look into how good this family works together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Evan are Felicity's brothers. She was adopted by Donna Smoak and Noah Kuttler right after birth.

May and Coulson decided on letting Skye work if they are briefed with them and get the mission report. Their were also some other rules that Skye had to follow, but it was no problem for the teen. Like they had promised, Felicity and Nyssa came over for dinner every week as long as they were in town. It took 18 months for Felicity to decide that they could be trusted and she brought Chris and Evan to dinner as well (occasionally). They were always relatively quite and very well behaved during dinner. Usually they would just listen to what the family would talk about and sometimes add to what was being said. Skye went back to her usual self although Phil and May had a feeling that it wasn't actually her real self, or at least not the one who went out on missions. It was about two and a half years later May and Coulson got another good glimpse of how this family took care of each other. 

They were sitting at dinner with Felicity, Chris, Evan and Skye. Nothing was really out of the ordinary. Skye was a little quite but other than that…it was finally Evan who spoke up.   
„Excuse us“ he said nicely before throwing Felicity and Skye a look. Both girls stood up and followed their brother to the living room.   
„Both of you cut it out. We are having dinner. This can wait until after or until tomorrow. And since you two apparently don’t feel like following the rules, 10 laps around the house. Maybe that will give you enough time to figure this out. If you haven’t I will get Layla to set you both straight. Got it?“   
„Yes“ they hear Felicity and Skye answer their brother. And not soon after the front door opened and closed. 

„Sorry about that, they will be back in a few minutes and then they will hopefully behave.“ Even said while sitting back down.   
„What did they do? I didn’t notice anything.“ Natasha questions. And honestly Coulson would like to know the answer to that as well.   
„They’ve been arguing all afternoon. We don't allow that at the dinner table“   
„They didn’t say a word“   
„They don't need to. They can understand each other threw looks“ Chris told them. It was a lie, technically. They could very well understand each other threw looks. But in this case they were reading each other's mind.   
„And what they were saying was definitely not helping anybody“   
„You can do that? Cool!“   
„What were they arguing about?“   
„Love“ Evan answers truthfully. Somehow the answer sounded sad.   
„A very complicated thing“ May agreed.   
„Mmh. But this argument is pointless and at the moment unnecessary. But as stubborn as these two are this could take a while.“   
They are in silence for a few moments when suddenly they heard shouting.   
„Silent!“   
„Watch out!“ two shoots were fired.   
Chris and Evan were out of their seats and halfway to the door when the shoots rang threw the night.   
„Stay inside, lock the doors“ one of the boys said before they closed the door to the backyard leaving the family of 3 on their own. Coulson and May immediately sprung into action closing and locking all the doors while ushering their kid to the panic room in the basement. It was new for them to be on the backlines for something like this especially considering one of their kids was involved. But they had multiple talks with Fury,Maria and even Felicity were they promised to take their orders if it came down to it. In this moment they had to think of Skye like an agent not as their almost 13 year old daughter.   
Nat on the other hand was panicking and it was difficult to calm her down. But Nat knew that Skye could fight and that she was working with the government before they did and she had seen Skye handle her own wounds. And those of others. So she eventually calmed down  
30 minuets later Felicity opened the door to the panic room and told them that everything was safe. She expertly calmed Nat down once more and told her that Skye was fine and that they could see her in a few minuets. She then asked the two if it was okay if she borrowed May for a few moments.   
May followed the teen to the kitchen from where May could already see shield agents roaming threw their back yard.   
„You can relax it was just a gang dare. The guy didn’t know the gun was loaded. He doesn’t know anything about SHIELD and no locations or personal covers were compromised.“ Felicity told her matter of factly. „Skye was grazed by the bullet on her left arm and the second bullet landed in your wall. It has already been removed.“ She left out the part were she had a graze wound as well, because she didn't want May to worry over nothing.  
„Where's Skye?“   
„In her room. She'll be down as soon as Chris finishes to dress her wound. We've decided that you and Coulson are the only ones to know about the wound. Nat shouldn’t know. You can tell her that it was a joke by some older boys. The gun sound was from a movie, they used three speakers. They were after me because I beat up one of them up for bullying a younger girl. The police is dealing with them.“   
This was the first time May had seen Felicity in agent mode. It was hard to see her as a teen like this. She gave all the necessary information without any emotional attachment. May also couldn’t believe that they had already come up with a cover story. And the way Chris and Evan reacted showed her how well and fast this group worked together. What also surprised her was they when she heard Skye and Felicity shout ,they used code names. To have that kind of control when you see a gun is very hard to obtain.   
„Was it really just a graze?“   
„Yes, she'll be fine.“ 


	7. Birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye’s birthday and the summer holidays (7 days later) 

Skye’s birthday was coming up and Coulson and May were a little unsure about what to do. If Skye didn’t what to celebrate they wouldn’t organize a party.   
„Skye could we talk to you for a minute?“   
„What’s up?“   
„It’s about your birthday“   
„What about it?“   
„We know you don’t want to know how old you are“ Skye sighed she hoped that they had forgotten. She knew that it wasn’t easy for her parents to deal with all of this. They definitely didn’t need to feel bad about celebrating her birthday all these years.   
„If you don’t want to celebrate that’s okay. And we won’t do anything.“ Skye regarded them for a moment.   
„If that’s okay for you“   
„Skye it’s your birthday. If you don’t what to celebrate that’s fine and we won‘t force you too“ Skye nodded in thanks.   
„Don't feel bad for celebrating my birthday all these years. I could have told you and I didn’t. It’s my own fault. Not yours.“   
„How’s your wound?“ Coulson changed topics.   
„ Can barely feel it“ Skye shrugged and was about to leave the kitchen. „Oh and Felicity can't come to dinner this week“   
„Why?“ May asks confused.   
„She’s not feeling well. Chris told her to stay in bed. And you can imagine that she didn't.“ Skye lied. Unlike Fury and Maria neither May or Coulson knew about Felicity's real dad. And Felicity couldn't handle Robert all of her Jobs and dinner with them this week.   
„And Chris and Evan have exams this week. They asked me to ask you if you could pray for them on Tuesday.“ Skye added. At least this was true.   
„We will. When is Nyssa coming back to the US?“ Skye looked away   
„About that. Nyssas dad invited all of us to visit for 4 weeks.“   
„You want to go to the Himalayas? For 4 weeks?“   
„It doesn’t have to be the full 4 weeks“ Skye quickly said. „And we'll get there by a private plane that is already paid for“   
„When exactly is this?‘   
„First 4 weeks of the summer holidays“   
„And what will you be doing?“   
„Training. A couple missions and camping for a few days.“   
„We’ll think about it“   
„I need to know your answer in 5 weeks.“   
„Does Fury know about this?“   
„He knows we’re in Asia. Please don’t tell him anything about Nyssa. And don’t mention the Himalayas.“   
„We won’t“ Coulson and May were always surprised how carefully Skye and the others were with compromising Nyssa or any other contacts. They still didn’t now why exactly Nyssa couldn’t have anything to do with Shield. But considering what they had learned about this family in the last few months they were okay with it and didn’t pry. 

That night 

„So what do we think of these 4 weeks of holidays in the Himalayas?“   
„I don't see why she shouldn’t go. I mean yes it's far away but some bonding time with her family would do her good and we know that they will take good care of each other. And we've met Nyssa multiple times“   
„But we haven’t met her parents. And we are not getting any exact address. We'd be lucky if we can get a satellite call threw“   
„Actually there is perfect cell service there. And another plus point is that I'd be refreshing my Arabic. I'm a little rusty“ Skye interrupted as she walked by their bedroom.   
„Do you make it a habit to spy on us?“   
„It’s surprisingly good training“ Skye informed them with a grin before turning to enter her own bedroom.   
„She's opening up“ May observed.   
„Yeah it's nice to see her relaxed these days.“   
„So are we allowing it or not?“   
„Fine. But let’s let it sit for a few days and talk about it on the weekend.   
In the end her parents allowed it and Skye was threw the roof. Unlike all of the others she hadn’t been to the league yet and was looking forward to seeing Nyssa again. 


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tried to kill herself (2 months aftre the last chapter)

When Skye came home that night Felicity and Nyssa were with her. It was clear that Skye had cried. And the atmosphere between the three was tense.   
„You three okay?“ Skye didn’t answer.   
„We’ll be staying here for the night“ Nyssa announced.   
„What she means is: could we please stay here for the night“   
„Why? Did something happen?“   
„No, everything is fine. We just need to be close to each other“ May regarded them closely.   
„Skye?“ Skye didn’t answer just looked at the floor.   
„Fine huh?“   
„Well we're all here aren’t we?“   
„Where handling it“ Nyssa pushed Skye towards the stairs and Felicity quickly followed. They didn’t hear anything from them for the rest of the night. 

Next week 

„How’s Skye?“ Maria asks May when she runs into her at Shield.   
„You’re the third person to ask me that. What's going on?“   
„I guess after last week we just want to make sure she’s fine“   
„Pretend that I have no clue for a second. What are you talking about?“   
Maria looked at her confused. „You don’t know do you?“   
„Know what“   
„Skye tried to kill herself again last week“ May stared at her in shook. She slowly sunk down into the couch she was standing in front of.   
„Why?“ she finally choked out.   
„Last week they…“ she drifted off as realization dawned on her face“oh“   
„Maria!“   
„She met her parents. It didn’t go so well. It was just the last straw for her. But Felicity talked her down.“   
„That’s why Skye was so quite and why Felicity slept over“ May and Coulson had gotten very used to leaving Nyssa out of everything when they were at Shield.   
„I guessed Skye didn’t tell you because she didn’t want you to think that you are not her parents anymore. Or you may think of her differently. Her parents aren’t exactly good people.“ Hill explained.   
„She tried to kill herself! And I didn’t even know!“ May was on her feet again. „Wait. Did you say again?“   
„What?“   
„You said Skye tried to kill herself again. How many times has she tried“ Maria looked at her unsure. She didn’t want to upset May even more. There was usually a good reason for Skye to say or not say things.   
„As far as I know 2, 3 if you count this one but I don’t know everything. If it doesn’t happen at Shield we usually don’t know about it.“   
„How come no one thought to tell us.“   
„We honestly thought you knew. I'm sorry.“ Maria apologized. „You know you really shouldn’t be surprised Skye didn’t tell you“ May sighed nodding. Sadly it was true. Skye hated to make them worry unnecessarily. Especially since they found out that she was working at Shield. 

That afternoon (kitchen) 

„I need to talk to you“ Skye announced as she enters the kitchen. Both her parents looked up surprised from what they were doing. „I know Maria told you about last week“ Skye continued matter of factly. May and Coulson could tell that Skye was kind of detached from the topic. „I didn’t tell you and I probably won’t ever tell you if it happens again. It’s not because we don’t talk anymore or I've become closed off or whatever. You don’t need to worry about something that takes a week tops to deal with. Especially when you can’t do anything. I know how frustrating it is to not be able to do something for or against a person when you know that they need help or need to be arrested. And I know you practically feel like that with me all the time“   
„Skye we’re your parents and we care about you. We are always going to be here for you and you can always talk to us.“ Coulson told her softly.   
„And don’t feel like you need to protect us from everything. We can handle ourselves quite well and you are already protecting enough people from all of this. We are already involved. And we are one of the few people you can talk to about any of this at all.“


	9. Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philinda find Out about Robert (5 years after they met Felicity)

It was one of those nights. Skye could already feel Felicity’s discomfort by 10pm. And that although Felicity was shutting her out for the night because of Robert. And like she expected Felicity came threw her window at midnight. Skye quickly deducted that her sister didn’t have any life threatening wounds she let her take charge. After these sort of nights Felicity needed to be in charge and feel like she was in control. She would either go to Nyssa or Skye after Robert was done with her.   
Skye wordlessly let Felicity check over the wound she got on their last mission and then they both went to bed. Felicity's arm tightly around Skye.   
Felicity left before May or Phil would see her.   
This went on a couple of nights. Skye was getting increasingly annoyed of Roberts behavior and Felicity’s body was just barely handling each night. And it’s not like she was laying off her day jobs.   
It was the second week of Felicity climbing threw Skye’s window when they got caught. Robert had cut to deep and Skye couldn’t ignore the cut all night. This needed stitching now.   
Her mother must have still been up because she was at her door as soon as she heard the door to Skye’s dresser creak.   
May carefully opened the door. She didn’t want to wake Skye if she wasn’t awake. But there was a light on by her bed and May opened the door further ready to tell her daughter to sleep. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a barely conscious Felicity lying on the bed clear bruises and rope burns on her skin that were definitely from more than one session of torture. Skye was leaning over her taking care of a wound on Felicity’s abdomen. But May could tell that that was definitely not the only source of the blood on the genius' clothes. It only registerd with her later how many other scars and cuts were visible on her skin. 

„What happened?“ she asks immediately at Skye’s side who quickly warned her not to touch Felicity.   
„Can this wait until tomorrow. I need to take care of her.“   
„ Skye!“   
„Fine. Just let me finish this. Would you get me some wet towels and some ice. And painkillers“ In Skye’s experience it always good to give her mother something to do in these sort of situations   
„No“ Felicity objected. But May was already out the door. And Skye ignored her.  
When May came back Skye was done with stitching the wound. She handed over the supplies and Skye carefully cleaned up her sister and forced her to take the pain killers. „Either you take them or I will build our connection again“ she threatened.  
Skye pushed some strands of hair out of Felicity's face and put a blanket over her.  
„I’m so sorry“ Felicity whispered. Skye kissed her forehead.  
„Sleep“ she ordered.   
„What happened?“ May asks when Skye had pulled her out of the room leaving the door slightly open. „Skye please“  
„In a way she was tortured. Look this is her story and it’s really not my place to say anything“  
„She was barely conscious, she needs help“  
„What she needs is time to heal.“  
„Does this have anything to do with SHIELD?“  
„No, it doesn’t and you will not bring it up at SHIELD either“  
„Are you the only one that knows about this?“  
„No, I need to take care of her, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t mention this to anyone. And I mean anyone“ May nodded. 

Next day

„How are you?“ May asks when she saw her daughter and Felicity walk into the kitchen.  
„I’ll be fine, thank you for letting me stay over“  
„Of course“ Skye helped Felicity sit down and started to make some tea for her with herbs from Nyssa. „You gonna tell me what this is about?“ Skye and Felicity look at each other.   
„There are some people in the world that are just bad, this is one of them“ Felicity said.  
„Is he dead now?“ Skye snorts at the question.  
„If we could kill him, I would have done it years ago“   
„Have you ever had to work with someone even though you wanted to rather killed them“  
„Once“  
„This is that kind of situation“  
„And you got tortured because of this allegiance?“  
„Sadly yes.“ She looked at her Phone. „ I need to Go“

Two nights later

„Skye are you okay?“  
„Fine I’m just really tired“ Skye stood up from the couch where her and her sister where watching a movie. Skye hurried up the stairs while dialing Nyssa's number. She knew that Nyssa had only arrived in Starling an hour ago, but she needed her right know. As soon as she placed the call she locked her door and stumbled to the bed just barely holding in a cry of pain. Lucky for her their house was only a few streets away from Felicity’s so Nysa came threw her window after a few minuets.   
„Skye breath threw the pain“ She ordered.  
„Son of a bitch“ Skye growled when she felt the drug Robert gave Felicity take effect on her body. „He’s drugging her“   
Nyssa got some of the herbs she had given Skye a few years ago out of Skye's dresser and quickly mixed them together.  
„Skye is everything okay in there?“  
„Fine!“ Skye grunted out doubling over and starting to cough up blood.   
„It doesn’t sound fine. Open the door!“   
„Drink this“ Nyssa orders her, while already calling the others if they wanted to keep both Felicity and Skye from dying tonight and still prevent May and Coulson from finding out about Robert Queen they needed to work together.  
„She’s fine she just needs some rest“ Nyssa called.  
„Nyssa? When did you get here?“   
„About two minutes ago. Would you let the others in?“   
„The others?“ Like on que the doorbell rang. 

„What are you guys doing here?“  
„Where’s Skye?“   
„Upstairs in her room with Nyssa. What’s going on?“   
„Not now“ Chris says as he rushes up the stairs with his brother and Layla. Nyssa let them in and they quickly decided tasks. Layla was going to go back to rest of the family calming them while Chris and Evan would medically take care of Skye and Nyssa would be there mentally for her younger sister. Sam and Dean would be ready to get Felicity.   
„Skye you need to stay awake.“ 

next morning

The entire gang had slept over at skye and was no awake downstairs quietly making breakfast hoping not to wake anybody. Skye and Felicity were both lying on the couch resting. When the others had left Skye’s room they insisted on coming with them. It wasn’t long until May came downstairs, having not slept at all. She watched for a couple of moments. Amazed at seeing them all working together. She could see Skye and Felicity sleeping on the couch.  
„We didn’t mean to wake you“ Evan apologies.  
„You didn’t, are they okay?“   
„They just need rest“  
„Is that the doctor talking or her brother.“  
„The doctor. The brother won’t let either of them leave the bed for a very long time, at least until they die, maybe longer“  
„It’s not that bad“ Skye mutters from the couch.  
„Did you say something?“   
„No, nothing“ they could all hear the smile in her voice.   
„No missions for either of them for a while, and I’ll write Skye something, She won’t be going to school next week“  
„This doesn’t sound like ‚just rest’ “  
„It’s not just physical damage. the mental stuff will need a while. And I don’t know how much Skye remembers or even knew in the first place“  
„She blocked me out mentally, I could only feel“ Skye told them. And since it was clear that Skye was going to stay quite when she was the topic of conversation they all moved to the living room.  
„You want to explain what happened?“Skye looked over to her mom and then to Felicity. She knew her sister was awake, she also knew that Felicity was not in any shape to tell the story. She waited for her sisters permission and for Nyssa to sit down next to Felicity and carefully lift her head in her lap.

„Felicity was adopted into their family,“ she pointed to Chris and Evan. „Directly after she was born. When she was seven she found out about the adoption and she went looking for her real parents. Her biological mother thinks she’s dead. And has two other children. A boy and a girl. The father on the other hand is an Asshole. When felicity went to visit them. Find out what happened why they didn’t want her. It went okay, he as lying straight to her face but she didn’t know it at the time. He started to manipulate her and eventually use her…physically“ Skye added after a moment. She didn’t want to talk about this much less tell her mother that she’s been basically getting raped for the past few years. She could see the tears in her mothers eyes and the anger. „She tried to get out but he’s threatening to hurt both of her siblings if she ever tells anybody. And he has some powerful technology at his disposal that is …. They all have chips in their necks, tiny bombs. You can imagine what he would do if he finds out Felicity told someone out this.“ May nodded numbly. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A parent, a father was rapping his daughter and with a push of a button could kill 3 kids. 4 he could kill 4 kids, he could kill her own daughter. He may not know about this detail but he wouldn’t care anyway. She was angry and shocked and confused and sad and… she looked at all the kids in front of her. These weren’t kids. They were never kids. From the moment she met Skye she knew. Deep down she knew thatch was an adult. That she never had a childhood. She had tried to give her one. Give her a normal and safe life. But Skye never had that. She lived in fear every day that one of her siblings might die, that she herself would die. And still she kept it quite. She protected everyone she cared about to an extent not even a parent could.

„I’m sorry“ Felicity’s voice pulls May out of her thoughts.  
„For what?“   
„For making everything so complicated. And for being the reason Skye got hurt.“  
„Oh Honey, none of this is your fault. You understand? I’m not mad at you. You are protecting her. And you are teaching her how to protect herself“ May said softly making sure it actually sounded sincere and didn’t portray any of the anger she felt towards this idiot of a father.   
Felicity looked down but nodded. „I’m not mad at you“ May insisted.   
„Why don’t you guys start eating I’ll wake the others.“ May left the room and when outside to get some fresh air and clear her head. Skye gave her 10 minuets before she sent Nyssa after her.  
Nyssa came and stood next to her staring at the trees. „If you have questions you can ask“ She stated.  
„How do you not just kill him“  
„ I’ve ben very close, we all have. But killing him means activating the bombs. We are working on deactivating and removing them“ Nyssa informs her.  
„How often is it this bad?“  
„About 3 times a year“ Nyssa said internally adding the fact that Robert did worse about once every year. May sighs. She didn’t know what to do or what to think. this was terrible.  
„And there is nothing else you can do?“  
„We are doing everything we can to make sure she and Skye stay alive and the rest of Fee’s family doesn’t get hurt“  
„A brother and a sister. They don’t know she exists right?“  
„No they don’t. And we are keeping it that way. They are innocent.“

As soon as May got away for herself she called Maria.  
„Morning May“  
„I just found out about Felicity’s dad“ She informs her friend.  
„What exactly did they tell you“ Maria asks carefully.  
„That he rapes and threatens her.“  
„Oh“  
„Did you know?“  
„Yes“  
„Why aren’t you doing anything?“  
„It’s complicated“  
„This girl is getting raped and Skye and Felicity almost died last night!“  
„I know that it’s bad. It’s horrific. But he has the upper hand. We are working on something it’s just not that simple“  
„When you told me her story was complicated I never guessed something like this. She is so scared.“  
„I know“  
„The look in eyes when she told me….I can’t believe that all of them had to grow up like this. most children don’t even know rape exist much less have seen the effects up close.“  
„They say they do all of this to protect all the other children in the world. I know how bad it is and believe me we’ve tried to do something against him but with him threatening her siblings there is not much we can do. And honestly Felicity is very scary when it comes to this topic.“  
„There has to be something we can do. What’s the point of being a top secret Spy with millions of dollars of equipment and the Law at your disposal if we can’t help her.“  
„Best we can do is be there for her. And make sure she doesn’t feel that same defenselessness when she’s around us.“  
May sighs. Maria was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are an Arrow fan: Yes I am 100% hinting at the fact that Felicity is Oliver's sister and Thea's step-sister


End file.
